Loved
by thelightningstrike
Summary: OLD & DISCONTINUED. Couples tell each other they love them for the first time.
1. Cedric & Cho

_Gosh, another new fic. This one is basically about different couples telling each other for the first time that they love each other. I thought it was quite a sweet idea. (:  
This one is about Cedric and Cho (even though I HATE her I portrayed her as a nice person for Cedric's sake), and it was incredibly hard to right because I kept crying as I wrote it. Because I loved Cedric too. :(  
Anyways, read, enjoy and review, please? x_

**Cedric & Cho**

"Cho, before I go into that maze today- I was just… no. That sounds stupid. What can I say to her? I'll just have to come out with it." I'm walking down the corridor to meet Cho in the entrance hall. Today's the big day. Final of the Triwizard tournament- I'm quite excited actually.

"Cedric!" She's stood by the doors, smiling at me. I smile back.

"You're looking radiant, as usual, Cho."

She blushes. "Thank you. Don't you need to be down at the maze?"

"They're permitting us all a short time before- I thought I'd spend mine with you. I'm a bucket of nerves, though."

"Oh, Cedric. I know you're going to win, I just know it."

"Now, now. Harry has a very strong chance, as does Krum, and even Fleur…"

"Are you always such a gentleman?"

"Er- well,"

"Oh, Cedric, you are sweet, _and_, you're going to win."

"Er… really… I don't…"

"Oh be quiet, Cedric." She takes my hand and smiles at me. "You're going to win- I promise."

"Do you really think I have a chance?"

"100 percent."

"I was thinking more 25..."

"You're too nice."

"Thank you."

She stands on her tiptoes and kisses me.

"You're going to win, Ced. I can just feel it."

"Thank you, Cho. That certainly is very kind."

"Hey, did you hear about that Tornadoes game against the Chudley Cannons? Did really well, even higher up the league now!"

"Really? I'm happy for you. They're your favourite team, aren't they? I should take you to a game."

"Oh, you don't have to, Cedric. I've got season tickets- I'll take _you_."

"How kind. So, today, will you be there?"

"Front row seats. I think I'll try and sit with your parents, if that's okay. I'd love to meet them properly."

"I'm sure they'd love to meet you. I do feel quite sorry though that I'll be the only one with parents watching."

"I'm sure the others can cope. Harry doesn't have any parents to watch, after all, bless him. And so young."

"Only a year younger than you. I think he's quite taken with you, not that I am angered, or blame him of course."

"Well, he did ask me to the ball…"

"Did he? Oh, well, there's nothing like a bit of friendly competition, that's what I always say."

"No you don't. I don't think you've ever said that in your life." She giggles.

I smirk too. I love to see her laugh. "Just because I haven't said it when you're around, doesn't mean…"

"Cedric?"

"What?"

She comes forward and kisses me, entwining her arms around my neck.

I pull away gently. "Cho? I have something to tell you."

"Oh, really? What's that?"

"Well, Cho, we've been together for quite a while now, and I want you to know something, because even if something bad might happen today, like, coming last place, or getting horribly mangled by a hippogriff, I want you to know, so that you don't think, 'what a loser', and dump me, that I love you."

"Sorry, could you say that again? I didn't quite comprehend…"

"I love you, Cho."

Her eyes widen. "Wow."

"Is that, okay?"

"No one's ever said that to me before."

"Oh, sorry."

"Oh Cedric, don't be sorry, you lovable idiot." She throws her arms around me again. "I love you too."

I wipe a tear from my eye. "I'm so glad."

"Oh Cedric, don't be wet," but her eyes are filled with tears too.

I kiss her on her forehead and then hug her tightly. "I wish I never had to let you go."

"Don't. I don't mind."

"Cho, I have to go. I'll do my best to win for you."

She gives me a watery smile, and taking my hand, we walk to the maze.

When I'm there and everything's been sorted out, and I'm waiting at my entrance to go in, I seek her out in the crowd.

There she is, stood up in the front row, with my parents, cheering madly. I wave and mouth "_I love you_".

"_I love you too, for always,_" she mouths.

I wave one final time, and enter the maze.

**Sob.**

_Review?_


	2. Ted & Victoire

_Sorry it took so long- this has been written for literally months- I forgot about it.  
MEGA ULTRA SPARKLY NEWS-  
I WON A COMPETITION ON BEBO AND I'M GOING TO THE TWILIGHT EXCLUSIVE FIRST PRESS SCREENING IN LONDON TOMORROW!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. SORRY.  
I'm just amazingly excited. I get to see it a whole month early!  
Enjoy..._

**2. Teddy & Victoire**

"I love you. _I love you_. I love you? I really, really, like you. No, that's not right. I adore you. Ugh." It's no use. I can't say it. "I lurve you? That's even worse. Okay, try again. I love you. That sounded okay. A little more feeling. I _love _you. Too much. I love you?" I'm starting to doubt that those are even the real words. They sound so insincere- so boring. Maybe if I close my eyes it'll come out right- I close them and count backwards from ten. I'm concentrating so much I don't even notice the loud _pop _that signifies her arrival. Five, four, three, two, one…

Someone winds their arms round my neck and covers my eyes. "Guess who?"

"Vic- I wish you'd stop creeping up on me like that." I unhook my arms and turn round to face her. I can't help but smile- she does look stunning today.

"Sure you do. Why- scared I'll catch you with someone?"

I raise a speculative eyebrow. "Of course not. You know you're the only person who'll take me. Everyone else is scared I'll bite them."

"You do have a tendency to bare those teeth of yours a little too much," she laughs.

"Shut up, Vic. Really- you do not understand what it's like."

"Ted- you're not even a werewolf. I don't get why you're so worked up over it. I don't mind."

"It's not that- neither do I- much. It's just- because my dad was one- they seem to think that I'm gonna have the same traits as him. Sometimes I just wish I'd had normal parents and they were still alive like everyone else's."

"No you don't. They were great people and you know it. Your dad was just- different, that's all. It doesn't mean to say you are. Anyway- _you're _like your mum." She ruffles my turquoise hair and then flumps down with her feet dangling in the pond.

We're at Godric's Hollow, next to the Willow Tree under which Harry proposed to Ginny, and his dad to Lily before him. I like to sit under the Willow Tree all through the summer holidays- just thinking. Most of the time I invite Victoire down too- we've been going out for a while now.

That's why I wanted to be here together today- today's the day I tell her I love her, if I can just get the words out.

I sigh and sit beside her, taking her hand and interlocking her fingers through mine.

"I can't believe how hard it's going to be at Hogwarts without you," she whispers.

"I know. It's going to be hard without you too. Still, it's only one year, yeah?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm just really going to miss you. And I leave _tomorrow_, for Merlin's sake."

"I'll be there to see you off, I promise."

"Thanks, Ted. Hey- we can meet up at Hogsmeade though, can't we?"

"Can't see why not. Just owl me when you know when the dates are."

She smiles and lies down on the grass, closing her eyes.

I watch her for a while- then a thought occurs to me. I don't have to tell her here- do I? I don't have to follow traditions, I'm not even a Potter after all- and it's not like it's a proposal. I scan my brain for a different place to do it. Would it be romantic in a snowy Hogsmeade? Or how about just at her house? No way. Not too many people know about us yet- only Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fleur and Andromeda. The kids can find out by themselves. Then where? I could always apparate us somewhere, I suppose. Unless- the perfect idea pops into my head. I plan it out carefully, then, smiling, I lay down on the grass too.

Later, we apparate to Shell Cottage, and while Vic's chatting with Fleur in the other room, I approach Bill.

"Hi, Ted. Good day? Hey, thanks for bringing Vic back safely."

"No problem. Yeah, it's been pretty good. Er- I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"About- Victoire?"

Bill rounds on me quicker than I can say "boo". "Listen, Ted, just because you're eighteen now and in the real world doesn't mean you can bail out on her, okay? While she still wants you- you have to stay- understand?"

"It- it- w-wasn't- about that."

"Oh," he smiles with relief, taking a step back.

"I w-was j-just wondering if I could- er…"

"She's not old enough for marriage yet, boy. She's not even left school. Okay, she's a legal adult now, but so am I, and what I say goes on this situation. No marriage proposals until she's left school, got it?"

"It wasn't about that either."

He relaxes again. "So what is it about?"

"I want to, er- tell her I love her."

His brow furrows. "You love my Victoire?"

"Of course I do."

"So if she loves you too, what does that mean?"

"I guess it just means that we're a good couple?"

"No. I like you, Ted, you're a great kid, you really are, but you have to understand, Victoire is my daughter- and I want what's best for her over everything. If you ever, _ever_ dare hurt her in any way- well. I don't want to scare you." The scars on his face turn white as his face tightens.

"So- so I can't tell her I love her?"

"Boys your age only say they love girls for one thing- and there is no _way _I am going to allow that."

"I'm not saying it for that!" I say, my face growing hot.

"Then why are you saying it, eh? Don't lie to me."

"I'm saying it because I truly love her!"

"Hey- what's going on in here?" Victoire bounces in. "You're not arguing, are you?"

I look at Bill. He blinks at me carefully, as if weighing up the situation in his head.

"Of course not," he says, and puts his arm round her. "Teddy here was just asking me if he could see you off at the station tomorrow, and of course, I said yes, being the considerate and wonderful dad I am." He nods at me with a meaningful wink, and I grin.

"Yeah, yeah," Victoire rolls her eyes, but plants a kiss on his cheek. "Ted, you coming? We can go for a stroll on the beach if you like."

I smile. "Sure."

She takes my hand and leads me outside.

"So what was that really about?"

"What your dad said. I wanted to ask his permission to come tomorrow."

"Aww, that's sweet. And he did say yes, like he said? Otherwise I'll be talking to him- don't worry about that. I am not leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow without seeing you."

"Don't worry, Vic, he said yes."

"Good."

We're at the beach now. Victoire tugs on my hand and we sprint straight to the sea. She loves the sea; ever since we were little we'd lock hands and run to the sea, spending hours in it.

She lets go of my hand and wades further out- not caring about her clothes. I follow her and she splashes me, soaking me. I splash her back and soon we're in a full on fight, laughing the whole time.

I pick her up, my arms supporting her back, her arms around my neck and her legs flailing in the air, and hold her above the water, threatening to drop her in.

"Ooh- Teddy- don't!" she squeals, squeezing her eyes tight shut.

I look at her delicate frame, shivering slightly because her clothes are so damp. I look at her beautiful face, her long silvery hair dripping water into the sea. I look at the girl I'm in love with- and tell her so. It's purely spontaneous- I'd planned to tell her at the station tomorrow- but it feels right.

"Victoire- I- I'm in love with you."

Her eyes snap open- wide in shock. "What?"

"I love you."

Still supporting her in my arms, I raise her higher, lowering my head to kiss her softly.

After a moment, she pulls away. "Are you- are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I love you Victoire."

"Hold on- put me down a sec."

Crap. I lower her to the sea floor.

She stands and bites her nails- her old habit- for what seems like an eternity. I just stand there and watch her, my arms dangling loosely by my sides.

She looks up at me. "You really do?"

"I do."

"You're not just saying it?"

"No. I truly love you."

She puts her arms around me, burying her face into my shoulder. After a moment, I put my arms around her.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that," she whispers, and I hold her tighter.

"Sorry it took so long."

"That's okay. Did I mention I love you too?"

"No."

"Well, I do. I always have."

I push her softly back away from my shoulder and kiss her, her face cupped gently in my hands.

Then she buries her head in my shoulder again, and we hold on to each other even more tightly than before.

We stand there for ages, while the sun sets and the moon appears, purely for the reason that we love each other.


End file.
